Oooooh Witchey!
by firewi-otchreignited
Summary: A crossover with Supernatural the series, The Winchester Brothers head to Ipswich to investigate a string of disappearances that began with Chase Collins. Who will the finger be pointed at and will differences be able to be put aside when it counts? A repost on my new account, will be complete by Christmas :)


**Disclaimer:I don't own the Covenant nor do I own Supernatural, but I wish I did.**

**Authors Notes: This first chapter is just the Winchester brothers deciding on their location with a little of the pranky fun reminiscent of the Episode 'Hell House'. Its short and sweet..but for a reason. My next chapter will be longer and feature the covenant boys. Please Review..it would be greatly appreciated. It's been 7 years in the making this story and I'm sorry I left you guys, I hit a wall..not with this story but with my writing in it's entirety. I understand that this might be outdated, but finishing it is something I have to I know this is a different Username but my email for my old account has now been deleted and have no way of resetting my password. I swear it's me though! I will post a chapter a day just to register interest. If you guys are still with me, give me a hell yeah! J**

**Oooh Witchey! Chapter 1**

Shrouded in night, the exterior of the black impala was Como flashed amongst its vast backdrop. The only sign that it was even there was the bright glow of its headlights and the rumbling of the engine that seemed to sound like thunder on a rainy night. The driver sat perched, awake and alert his gaze drifting between his sleeping passenger and the road ahead. They had been on the road for hours and the silence was slowly starting to eat away at Dean Winchester, the absence of his usual mix tapes playing causing his hands to lightly drum against the leather of the steering wheel.

His face changed from irritated to bored, till eventually a mischievous smirk curled along his lips and his eyes briefly flicked back to his brother. The younger boy had fallen asleep, his head hanging off the back of the seat as though it would drop off any minute and his laptop open and perched on his knees. But what Dean found particularly amusing was the fact that Sam's mouth was hanging open as though he was attempting to catch flies. Why did he make it so easy?

Slyly removing his free hand from the wheel, he dipped it into a bag of M&M's that sat near his feet. His smirk grew slightly wider as he fought the urge to laugh, and threw the loud crinkly bag dirty looks when it dared make a noise. Satisfied he had a fair amount of the small sweets grasped in his hands, the elder brother then brought his hand back up and aimed a blue one for the goal. Or in this case his brother's mouth.

The first one bounced off the younger boy's nose which made Dean laugh lightly and swerve the car ever so slightly to the left before he eventually corrected his steering. Aiming a second one, he gave a silent yell of victory as it landed in Sam's mouth and succeeded in causing him to make a strange gurgling noise. The same ensued with every sweet that was tossed and landed on its target, till the now eldest Winchester was convinced he wouldn't be able to fit anymore in.

Rubbing the remaining food colouring on his jeans, he then extended his hand towards the cassette player. His fingertips danced daringly on the bottom of the tape before he forced his wrist to bend and push the thing in. Almost instantly Meat Loafs 'Bat out of Hell' boomed loudly in the car and a startled Sam sat up, spewing a mouthful of sweets at the windshield as he tried to ask what was going on.

Only it exited as ' omf?'' to which Dean couldn't help but sling his head back and laugh a riot.

Sam looked a state, in the effort to try and speak the colourings from the M&M'S had come off and ran down his chin making him look like a five year old that had gotten into the Ben and Jerry's while his mother was doing the hoovering. Once he had either successfully removed the sweets or eaten them, he turned to Dean with an angered frown. ''Dean your such a jerk!...and what happened to the truce?'' he asked as he had thought that the prank fest had momentarily been put aside.

''Sorry Sammy!...couldn't resist, besides we haven't got a destination yet..I'm driving Blind'' The eldest said with a smile as he playfully swerved the car on the empty road again.

''I'm gonna get you back..you know that right?'' Sam said with the same frown as he clicked off his screensaver and went back to his research.

''Counting on it..'' Dean said before he tried to catch a look at the laptop screen. ''So what we got?..''.

''Well theres a guy in California that supposedly spontaneously combusted, a woman who believes she can walk through walls…but that seems..''.

''More like this is weird..instead of twilight zone, yeah skip that stuff'' Dean demanded as neither of them wanted to deal with people spontaneously combusting right now.

''In that case, theres reports of people going missing in a place called Ipswich, Massachusetts …reports say that theres been four in the space of a week..and they're expecting more. No-ones seen anything and they haven't managed to grab a description.'' Sam said as he scrolled down.''First disappearance was a..Chase Collins..new to the town''.

''Any last whereabouts?''

''Apparently he'd been at 'the old Putnam Barn with a couple of friends when the place went up in flames….they weren't able to locate a body'' Sam said with a shrug ''Sound like our Ally?''.

''Sure does..just why does it always have to be fire?..'' the eldest responded as a shiver ran down his spine before the conversation died and the music filled the Car. They weren't far off and Dean had a hinkering they could reach there by morning.


End file.
